Hoy voy a re-conocerte Yuri
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: "Porque pasé toda una vida sin sentido hasta que te conocí..." Otayuri Yuri on Ice


Inicio... (emoción privada)

Mi nombre es Otabek. Nací y viví en Kazajistán como un chico cualquiera, sin particularidades o algo que me hiciera sobresalir del resto.

Sin embargo, todo cambió el día que le conocí. Lo siento tan lejano, y a la vez, tan cercano a la memoria, que me duele, asusta y gusta.  
Ese día, preciso de otoño, el atardecer estaba pintado de los colores más hermosos que pudo antes alguien ver, una mezcla como si de campo de tulipanes se tratara. Pero, a pesar de tal belleza, cuando entré (por error del momento y casualidad del destino) a ese salón de pura madera, de ballet, lleno de espejos donde los ventanales del fondo dejaban notar esta maravillosa vista del crepúsculo vespertino, lo vi a él, por primera vez...

A Yuri Plisetsky...

Su danza, sus movimientos; la majestuosidad de su cuerpo al viento extenderse, fueron algo que, aún me hace estremecer con recordarlo. Y, en el pleno de esa belleza interrumpir, sus ojos, lo más hermoso e incomparable del universo, se posaron en los míos.  
Fue como ver en la oscuridad más profunda, el fulgor de una aurora boreal.

No importa cuántas veces volví a buscar unos ojos como los suyos, jamás en nadie esa mirada igual pudo venir a mí...

 _Porque él poseía unos ojos de soldado inolvidables..._

Y ahí estaba, solo con él, quien me miraba, como si fuera un ángel, como si no estuviera ahí, como si solo quisiera danzar. Sus pasos al cielo siguió erigiendo, y yo solo pude quedarme ahí, estático, en esa emoción privada que vino hacía mí.

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo quedé viéndolo. Pero tampoco recuerdo cuánto pasó para que él, entremezclado en el cielo de matices, se detuviera, y, caminara rumbo mío, no para decirme algo, solamente, en el silencio entre los dos, tender la sombra de la lejanía donde se esfumaba de mi visión, en una sensación de querer detenerlo, de traerlo a mí...

Y, sin saber cómo, pero ya no pude detener mi mente de esas cuestiones alrededor suyo.

"¿Quién eras?"  
"¿Cómo volver a verte?"  
"¿Cuál sería la palabra que tendría que decirte para que tornaras a mí?"

La vida siguió y supe que estabas en el campamento, pero ese tiempo era efímero, por obviedad. Hice lo imposible, para que nos tocara una clase juntos, considerando que mínimo debía ser unos dos años más grande que tú. Pero, lo logré, esforzándome, viendo que estabas en la clase de los mejores. Y llegué ahí solo por verte...

Ese segundo encuentro, donde pude verte entrenar, reconocí que no solo eras inalcanzable en técnica y perfección, sino en a ti acercarme. No podía, como nadie ahí. Nos dejabas como viles mortales, admirar la belleza de un ángel que no había bajado más que para deleitarnos con su gracia, pero que anhelaba pudiera salvarme de esas noches de insomnio donde solo podía pensarlo, en la estática imagen de esos ojos de soldado por los cuales, egoístamente, pedía para que nadie pudiera descubrir.

Y los días, siguieron pasando...

Planeaba una y otra vez la forma de acercarme y de que no resultara molesto a ti hacerlo. Hablarte de patinaje era la lógica, pero seguro estabas harto de eso. Hacerte la plática de otro tema, podría parecer superficial para alguien tan perfecto como tú. No llegaba a ninguna razón.

Y al final, lo que tanto temía, pasó. Deje correr los días donde, oculto te veía pasar, donde, en los corredores se me iba la voz al intentarte hablar. Tú, quien ahora sabía que tenías diez años. Nos separaban tres años, pero mil nervios de decirte la verdad de porque me acercaría a ti... Si tan solo tuviera valor.

Pero, el verano acabó, y ese valor nunca llegó...

Recuerdo el último día de entrenamiento, donde sabía que no te volvería a ver jamás, pero, aún ni tu nombre era capaz de, en voz alta, pronunciar. Quería hablarte de lo mucho que me habías cautivado, pero, ¿qué puede entender de eso alguien de trece años como yo, y mucho menos, alguien de diez como tú?

No supe que hacer, y, aquella tarde de lluvia torrencial, en el pasillo con tu maleta llena, la felicidad te me llevaste. La respiración se me iba y tu color se perdía. Nuestros caminos que de manera caprichosa se habían cruzado, terminaron descoloridos ese día que quisiera olvidar, pero que solo pude atesorar, al, por un instante, voltear por sobre tu espalda, para verme justo de todo al final.

-Yuri... -susurré, en un hilo de voz inaudible, para alejarte y perderme. No me imaginaría cuánto tiempo tardaría para volver a verte en persona, una vez más...

No dejamos de ser extraños en la cercanía de un sitio donde todos eramos lejanos. Tú partiste a San Petersburgo, y yo a Estados Unidos. Poco y nada supe de ti estos años, hasta esos momentos donde me enteraba que te ibas coronando campeón, y me impulsabas a alcanzarte. Estaba consciente de que, llegando a tu nivel, no tendría miedo de emprender aquello que no pude años atrás.

Fueron años duros, donde mi estilo no servía, pero tuve que pelear sobre todos y con él. Hice amigos y me volví un héroe para mi país. Pero nada de eso, hacía que concidiéramos y pudiéramos reencontrarnos. Nada...

Sin embargo, pese a que pasaron cinco años, pude olvidarte. A veces, tu faz se empezaba a desdibujar de mi mente, pero, recurría a esas fotografías tuyas en la prensa, que, mostraban tus movimientos al patinar, pero, no tu mirada. Aunque esa no la olvidaba, no cuando al patinar y cerrar los ojos, llegaba a mi ser.

Primaveras, veranos, otoños e inviernos, hasta este momento. Lágrimas, sangre y sudor, para, alcanzar el mismo torneo que tú: el Grand Prix Final.

Y ahora, el momento ha llegado, donde podré verte de nuevo, esperando me reconozcas, aunque no tengo porqué anhelar eso, o cómo, si jamás hablamos siquiera... No significo nada para ti, por más que he querido engañarme años, imaginando cómo nos encontraremos, y suponiendo que esta vez tendré el valor suficiente para decirte todo lo que no pude cuando podría y que no podría jamás si esta vez no puedo.

Pero, no coincidimos por más que lo he intentado. Es normal, la presión, los equipos, pero, no puede ser que en todo esto, no te haya podido encontrar de nuevo.

Me vuelvo loco de saberte tan cercano y tan lejano...

Pregunté a J.J., uno de mis mejores amigos, pero dijo que solo te había visto con Yuuri Katsuki y Viktor Nikiforov, lo cual, me pone por instantes celoso, pero, a la vez, con pistas para poder contigo dar, después de todo, debe de ser antes de enfrentarnos o no servirá de nada. Y hoy que es el único día libre que tendremos, no sé cómo, pero te hallaré.

Hoy será el inicio de aquello que inició hace cinco años y que no pude iniciar entonces, pero que iniciará en cuánto tus ojos de soldado osen posarse en mis pupilas, una vez más...

 _ **Continuará...**_

Nota de la autora: Mientras escribía un fic para Beka de cumpleaños, me llegó la idea de este y ni modo de no hacerlo, no cuando la tengo muy fuerte. Espero les guste y sigan al pendiente de la actualización. Gracias por leer! 


End file.
